


Questions Before Bed

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Defying Gravity [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bonus Stuff, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Ficlets, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gaster Gets Punched A Lot, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Mom Toriel, Possible Spoilers, Questions, Reader Asks, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, YES THE TITLE OF THIS CAME FROM AN INCREDIBLE CREW SONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader asks- Bonus for Chapter 10 of Counting Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Ask the Counting Stars Cast 1 is heeeeeeere! *dum da da dum*

titanicdragon asked:

 

|"So Sans when you get older will you show the Dr a bad time?"|

 

Sans picks at his handplate, not meeting your eyes. "i mostly just want to put that all behind me... but if he comes anywhere near us ever again he will _regret_ it. i won't... i won't let him hurt us anymore."

 

They also asked:

 

|"Goat Mom, what if the Dr comes after them what will you do?"|

 

Gaster stared at the former Queen in frustration. One of his missing experiments was hiding behind her leg, peeking out fearfully.

 

"Your Highness, you have no idea how dangerous that thing is--"

 

" _SILENCE_." Toriel hissed, eyes burning. Fire magic pooled in her hands.

 

Gaster prepared his own magic, not liking his chances. Toriel would barbecue him before he even had a chance to attack. She'd fought in the Great War, for stars' sake, and she was a Boss Monster.

 

"I will not enjoy this, Doctor Gaster. I once thought of you as one of my friends. But you have either become something awful or you were rotten to the core and hiding it well even then.

 

"Die."

 

Magical flames shot at the skeleton with the cracked skull, surrounding him and growing ever closer before they simply began to consume him. Dust fell to the floor and Toriel felt her LV rise and bile in the back of her throat, but she kept up the stream of fire until even the dust was gone.

 

Frisk had her face buried in Toriel's leg. The monster woman knelt down, gently patting the young girl on the head. "I promised I would protect you, my child. Do you believe me now?"

 

They also asked:

 

|"Frisk how much more do you remember about the surface?"|

 

Frisk's face scrunches up. "Ooh, you picked a _hard_ one. I really don't remember a lot. Mostly it's less 'memories' and more 'feelings', I think." She looks confused. "Sometimes some things make my head feel funny, like I've got deja vu, you know? And sometimes, if I think really hard, I can see snatches of other humans, but it makes my head hurt really bad and I never see their faces, which makes me sad, but I dunno why. I hope that helps and didn't just confuse you." She frowns.

 

ngrey651 said:

 

|"Good lord, Gaster is so cartoonishly, ridiculously evil that he might as well have a black top hat and a mustache to twirl as he sings "Where is the reeeeent? I must have the reeeeent!""|

 

Dr. Gaster shakes his head. "No. I may be evil, I may be insane, but I have standards, dammit!"

 

"But you have to! It's too good to pass up!" I whine, holding out a top hat.

 

"I said no, Author."

 

"Pleeeeeease?"

 

" ** _No_**."

 

"Yeesh, no need to use the scary voice."

 

"Go _away_."

 

"Nope, the next question is also for you."

 

"Fuck my life." He mutters. "Be a scientist, mom said. It'll be fun, mom said. I wanted to be a chef, dammit."

 

Library_Drone said:

 

|"Here's a question for evil gaster. Why a metal plate for desk. Why not a tatto or something? It would have been easier. Less mess less maitenince."|

 

Dr. Gaster eyes the question. "I have no metal plates on my desk. I can only assume this is a typo, and you either meant 'Them' or 'Frisk'. I am afraid, however, that, at the time you are asking this question, you are misinformed. All three of my projects do have barcodes. The Blasters, S-1 and P-2, have them engraved onto their clavicles, while Subject F-3 has hers tattooed above it."

 

He steeples his fingers. "When I originally installed the plate on Subject S-1, it was as a punishment. He was beginning to rebel, disobeying and fighting back when I gave him an order. The usual punishments weren't doing anything. I would've threatened to remove P-2 from his care, but I needed him caring for the younger one because I had no desire to watch it myself."

 

His expression darkens. "Then he tried to escape, bringing P-2 with, of course. I caught him before he even had a chance to get out of the lab, but the damage was done. He then knew it was possible to get loose. I needed a suitable punishment that would both deter him from disobedience and remind him exactly what he was."

 

Gaster shuffles some papers on his desk, producing several photographs. He shows them to the fourth wall. They are pictures of Sans and a tiny, infantile Papyrus, strapped down to a metal table. There are also some close ups of their hands, before and after the plates were installed. "I chose the handplates because they fulfilled both requirements. S-1 immediately fell back into line, and with P-2 also tagged, he would be less likely to forget who he belonged to. The tag for P-2 also doubled as another punishment for S-1, because he knew without a doubt that it was his fault his 'brother' had been punished so."

 

Gaster shrugged. "As for F-3, I mostly wanted them to match, and was not expecting all the blood and mess. I'm hardly an expert on human anatomy."

 

TheyDroveMeMad said:

 

|"Please put Cinnabun on top of the fridge."|

 

"WHAAAAAAA!" Papyrus wails. Where is he? Why is he so high up? Where are Brother and Sister?

 

He is scared! How did he get on top of the Big White Cold Box? How does he get down now? He shifts and paces, thinking maybe it'll be easier to jump down if he has four legs, but when he peers over the edge his knees still shake.

 

He cries some more, tears blurring his vision, and then there are big fuzzy warm things around his middle, and Fluffy pulls him to her chest and hums softly, holding him. "There, there, Papyrus." Fluffy says in that nice pretty voice. "I've got you, my child, everything will be okay."

 

And Papyrus believes her. He snuggles into her arms and makes happy noises, tail wagging.

 

Fluffy laughs.

 

Superfan said:

 

|"Hey Mama tori you should give the kids nice cream, I bet they would love that"|

 

"Miss Toriel? Why are we getting bundled up?" Frisk asks as Toriel helps her into the puffy winter coat.

 

"I have a surprise for you, my child. You will like it, I promise." She picks up Papyrus, and takes Sans's hand. Sans grabs Frisk's hand in his other, and they set off through the purple door leading out of the Ruins.

 

The trip through the snow was cold and uneventful, until they reached a strange rabbit man leaning against a cart of some kind.

 

"Morning Tori. Who are these cuties?"

 

Toriel laughs. "This is Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus. They'd like a Nice Cream, each, please."

 

Frisk blinks. Nice Cream? It sounds... Like something it sounds like. Her fucking memory issues are starting to annoy her.

 

"Here you go, Frisk." The blue bunny man kneels down and offers her a blue blob on a stick. She takes it and eyes it. It smells sweet, so it is probably food. She takes a tentative lick.

 

Her eyes widen.

 

She proceeds to shove the whole glob in her mouth, removing the stick. She swallows it down immediately.

 

A cold rushing feeling, painful and unpleasant, slides up the back of her skull and she whines.

 

Toriel gasps. "Oh, child, you have to eat the Nice Cream slowly! Now you have brain freeze, don't you?"

 

Brain freeze sounds exactly like what is happening. Frisk nods miserably.

 

"Worry not, my child." Toriel smiles, absently helping Papyrus eat his Nice Cream. "It will go away after a moment."

 

Reiken said:

 

|"And because I am a horrible person, I ask the following for your Ask series...with all the wonderful, delicious angst that comes with it:

|"What if Sans and Papyrus had made it out of the lab without Frisk?"|

Sans growls. "We'd never have left her behind! If she'd been stuck, we would've stayed!"

Papyrus starts to cry. "WANT SISTER STAY."

Frisk shivers. "I'd be a pile of bloody dust, probably."

Toriel glares. "What kind of question is that supposed to be?!"

Dr. Gaster grins. "Well, I would have to punish her. And if F-3 survived that, I would use her as bait for her 'brothers' by torturing her until she begged them to come back over their bond. My life would be a lot easier if one of them had been left behind."

Chara shudders. /I'd prefer not to die. Next question, please./

Guest said:

|"So Goat Mom. Evil Dad/Gaster is actually the one who totured the three kids. I won't tell you what he did because it's far too gruesome, but yeah."|

Toriel sighs. "Unfortunately, I cannot know this information as of this point in time. Rest assured, though, that when my in-story self figures it out, she will kick butt."

RockinRootbeer asked:

|"Can you please do something where Ghost Mom Roslyn haunts Gaster by pulling pranks on him? Like making creep noises, switching all the sugar for his coffee/tea in his lab with salt, etc? I just think that would be really silly and fun if she gives him a bad time :3"|

Roslyn grinned, an odd-looking expression when on a beak. Not that anyone could see her at the moment.

 _Closer_. _Closer_.

Gaster picked up his coffee cup.

 _Closer_.

He picked up the salt bowl, thinking it was his sugar bowl.

He put a heaping scoop in and stirred it around.

 _Closer_.

He lifted it to his teeth.

 _Now_!

And took a drink.

Coffee went everywhere as the scientist hacked and wheezed, spitting it all over the floor.

Roslyn laughed.

They also said:

  
|"I'm also curious as to how strong the kids' bond is with each other. Can they hear everything the others are thinking and what they feel? Though I don't really want to ask the characters directly since it this question seems like something Gaster would ask and I don't want to be insensitive... Anyways...  
Thank you and have a nice day!"|

 

Frisk and Sans exchange a glance.

 

"our bond?"

 

"It's... It's, well. Um."

 

"it depends, i guess."

 

"Yeah, we don't really know. It's sort of a sliding scale?"

 

 

"yeah, when we want to hear something, or they want to send something--"

 

 

"-- Then it's there. But it's also there constantly, but it's mostly just white noise."

 

 

"i guess the best answer is that we hear everything in the others' minds, but our own minds tune it out unless it's important."

 

 

"... Yeah, let's go with that." Frisk nods. "Next question."

 

They also asked:

 

|"On a different note, I'm really surprised that Frisk mostly learned how to fly so early on, I thought for sure it would take a few years for her wings to mature so they could hold her weight. The same with the use of magic, she seemed to pick up quite a bit in less than a year."|

 

Frisk looks a bit offended. "Hey, I'll have you know that learning to fly was hardly easy!"

 

/You still can't take off from the ground./ Chara laughs.

 

"You shut up!" Frisk blushed. "Look, the Doctor basically pushed me off a virtual reality cliff over and over again until I got it right. It was a painful and humiliating experience, and Sans still laughs about the way I flailed and squawked on the way down."

 

Sans snickers. "you were screaming like you wanted a cracker."

 

Frisk blushes. "I got shoved off a cliff!"

 

"you have wings!"

 

"Wings I didn't know how to use!"

 

"it doesn't seem that hard, just flap them!"

 

Frisk gapes. "Is that all you think I do to fly?!" She yells. "Flying is a very intricate process involving precise physics and proper weight distribution-- You've fallen asleep, haven't you? Jerk."

 

Sans jumps awake. "huh? did you say something, sis?"

 

Frisk screeches in frustration. Sans snickers.

 

booklover41 said:

 

|"Hey flowey!

Why not look for the kid? Maybe help her out?"|

 

Flowey is popping out of the ground in another part of Hotland. "What do you think I'm doing, you idiot?!"

 

He shrinks back into the ground and reappears at the junction between Waterfall and Snowdin. "She could be anywhere!"

 

He repeats the motion, arriving in the MTT hotel. "Anywhere except the Ruins, really. I mean, Mo-Toriel, she keeps them locked tight. There's no way they could get in."

 

He vanishes into the dirt again.

 

1234567899

 

GalifreyanDemiWizard says:

  
|"Hey Ghost Mom, can u and Goat Mom punch Evil Dad in the face? :333"|

 

The locks clicked open, and Toriel knew that her partner in crime had successfully completed her task.

 

Roslyn's spectral, feathered hand extended from the middle of the door and beckoned her in.

 

Toriel pushed the door open and passed the ghost, storming into the office behind yet another door.

 

The skeleton man seated behind the desk looked up just in time to receive a fur-covered fist to the nosehole.

 

1234567890

 

The Shapeshifter 100 asked:

  
|"To Sans/Big Bro. In a hypothetical situation where you can say or do anything you can like without consequences, what would you say or do to Gaster?"|

 

Sans picks at his plate. "i... i just want to know why. why did he hurt us? did he hate us? why..." The child breaks down into confused tears, and Frisk hugs him.

 

"I think we're done." She snaps.

 

Superfan returns to ask:

 

|"Is hot dad closer to the boys and tori with frisk? Or do the children all prefer one?"|

 

"So." I say. "Since the kids haven't even met Hot Dad yet, I decided to go visit the Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus from the flash forward from chapter five's bonus materiel."

 

I enter Grillby's, walking straight up to the counter and plopping onto the barstool at the very end. Beside the counter, where an old, broken-down jukebox used to sit, is an upright piano. The older version of Frisk is sitting at it, her fingers dancing across the keys, playing the familiar patterns of Bonetousle.

 

I ask the question.

 

"You're basically asking me to pick which parent is my favorite, right?"

 

I nod. "That about sums it up."

 

She glances over at Grillby, who is watching us. "I refuse to answer this question on the grounds that Hot Dad is right there, and thus answering the question may incriminate me."

 

1234567890

 

I find Papyrus at his sentry station, drawing out plans for a new puzzle.

 

I ask the question.

 

"I LOVE BOTH OF THEM, SHORT HUMAN AUTHOR!"

 

I flush. "I am NOT short..."

 

"YOU ARE SMALLER THAN SANS!"

 

I scowl and go looking for Sans, muttering about bad times and tall skeletons.

 

1234567890

 

Sans is asleep just inside of the Ruins, right next to the Purple Door. The Annoying Dog is curled up beside him, chewing on his hoodie. Toriel seems to have come by and laid a blanket over him and a pillow beneath him, and there is a bottle of ketchup and a covered dish of pie beside him.

 

I resist squealing at the cuteness of the scene, wake him up, and ask.

 

"well... i love dad, really, i do. he taught me how to cheat at cards and he gives me free ketchup and he really does love us... but mom was the first person besides frisk and papyrus to make me feel safe. she took us in when we were broken disasters, loose cannons ready to snap at any moment and never asked for anything in return. she held me when i cried. she told us bedtime stories and taught us how to live... if i had to pick the parent i'm closest to, it would be mom. plus, she loves bad jokes, so that makes her awesome." He grins at me, taking a swig of ketchup and shoving the Annoying Dog away from his coat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for Ask The Cast this time. Next time will be chapter 20!
> 
> (Note: I AM NOT SHORT. EVERYONE ELSE IS TALL. XD)


End file.
